monster_strike_enjpfandomcom-20200213-history
Twins of Paucity and Plenty
Material For Eden Hazards Video Walkthrough Overall Strategy Have Null Warp and Flight/Mine Sweeper Monsters There are both warps and mines in the dungeon. Mines deal around 15000 damage per monster so you will want Mine Sweeper monsters. Also you need Null Warp monsters to freely move since you don't go out in the same direction when you enter warps. Defeat the Preta Within 5 Turns The two Pretas each have a near OHKO Volatile Blast attack after 5 Turns. They are near walls so you can get a pinch to quickly remove them. Therefore you will want to have at least 2 Bounce monsters. Don't Break the Masks During the boss stages, there are masks where damage to them is linked to Daikokuten. However, if you destroy them, Daikokuten will go into Rage Mode and their damage output increases. They also shoot out healing walls for you to heal so you will not want to destroy them for any reason. Viable Monsters Viable Max Luck Monsters 1st Stage - Pinch the Pretas Progression Order 1. Defeat the Pretas 2. Defeat the Gunmen 3. Defeat the Masks The Pretas do a Volatile Blast attack within 5 turns that will kill you. Make sure you clear them before then. The fastest way is to pinch between him and the wall. Leave the Masks up to stall for strike shots or to heal up. 2nd Stage - Defeat the Ability Lock and Pretas Within 5 Turns Progression Order 1. Defeat the Ability Lock mob and Pretas 2. Defeat the Mask Like the last stage, clear the Pretas before the Volatile Blast. However the Ability Lock mob has a high chance of locking your abilities if left unattended. Stepping on a Mine will deal over 10,000 damage so you don't want them to either blow up or run them over with your locked monsters. Position your monsters on the left side of the map (or at the top right and bottom left corner) for the next stage. 3rd Stage - Avoid Daikoku Daikoku's HP: 2.1 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Pretas 2. Defeat the remaining mobs 3. Defeat Daikoku Daikoku has a lot of close range attacks. There are no Healing Walls on this stage so you want to avoid them all costs. Clear the Pretas and wolves first and then defeat Daikoku. Make sure you position a monster in the bottom right and top left corners for the next stage. 4th Stage - Strike Shot If In Trouble Daikoku's HP: 2.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Pretas and Ability Lock mobs 2. Defeat Daikoku Just like the last stage, take down the mobs first before working on Daikoku. You can use Strike Shots if you are in trouble since you are able to stall them back up on the next stage. 5th Stage - Defeat the Specters and then Stall Progression Order 1. Defeat the Specters 2. Stall for SS or Heal Up 3. Defeat the Masks Defeat the Specters first because they are the only damaging mob. They also shoot Damage Walls after a few turns. If you used SS or need to heal up, leave the Masks up. Otherwise, end the floor while having your monsters on the top side of the map. Daikoku's Attack Pattern 1st Boss Stage - Mob Clear First Daikoku's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Damage Daikoku while being above him 3. Defeat Daikoku while moving monsters downward Clear the mobs first before taking on Daikoku. Daikoku will hardly do any damage if you keep your monsters on the top side of the map. Slowly whittle their HP. When they do their Movement and Stun Explosion attack, move your monsters to the bottom side of the map while finishing him off. The Masks have their HP linked to Daikoku but if they are cleared, Daikoku will go into Rage Mode. As long as you don't clear the 2 on this stage, Daikoku will not become in Rage mode. 2nd Boss Stage - Leave Vishnu Alone Daikoku's HP: 3.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the Preta and Ability Lock monster 2. Defeat Daikoku There is a Vishnu on this map. His HP is very high (comparable to the Giant Demon in Yamato Takeru) so you cannot take him down. Most of his attacks are close ranged so leave him on the top left corner while you clear the mobs and Daikoku. However, you have to clear him within 13 Turns (Top CD) or else he will one-shot your team. As long as you are on the right side of the map, you can avoid Daikoku's Movement Stuns and Vishnu's attack. Make sure you don't defeat the Mask beside Daikoku so that he doesn't go into Rage Mode. 3rd Boss Stage - Look For the Right Time to SS Daikoku's HP: 5.0 Million Progression Order 1. Defeat the mobs 2. Defeat Daikoku with SS After clearing the mobs, look for the right timing to SS to defeat Daikoku. You can avoid their Stun Movement by being on the bottom side of the map. Vishnu will appear on the bottom side of the map after 12 turns with his OHKO attack at 2. Make sure you clear Daikoku before Vishnu does that attack. __FORCETOC__